Tales of Alagaësia
by Minerva Andromeda
Summary: Listen...thousands of voices are willing to tell their stories, to let the world know them. Listen. Short stories about the Inheritance Cycle characters.
1. Legend

Hello! Well...this fic is quite similar to my "Stories that deserve to be told", since I just love writing short stories about the characters of the books I read. And I adore the Inheritance Cycle, so I decided to write this.

Basically, they are short (sometimes extremely short) stories about a certain part of a character's life, or maybe about what makes them special. They are really, really simple, but I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I do while writing them.

English is not my first language, so if I make any mistakes, please tell me.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

First of all, thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Legend<strong>

Life is unpredictable. It can change in less than a second, even without you noticing.

This happened to the young hunter who chased a deer in The Spine, trying to get enough food for the winter.

His name is now known all over Alagaësia…known, respected and feared by every man, woman and child. He is a legend.

Eragon Shadeslayer, he is.

He was just fifteen years old when he became a Dragon Rider, a hero…he gave hope to the resistance, The Varden.

Who would have thought that a young boy, a farm boy, would become Alagaësia's greatest warrior?

But he doesn't want to be a legend.

He doesn't want to be a Rider.

He wishes he could be just Eragon, the farm boy. That he could live away of all those wars, battles and politics, with nothing to worry about.

He doesn't want to be a hero.

But life isn't fair, and he knows this.

_Why me? Why am I that special? Couldn't Saphira have chosen someone else?_

Maybe not…

Perhaps she was right when she hatched for him. Dragons can't be wrong, can they?

Eragon thinks.

_Maybe I am meant to be a legend. _

And he is.


	2. Scarred

Hello, there! I'm back! So, today I brought you a story about my favourite character, Murtagh. I just love him, he's so complex, so deep...he's just amazing. I will write more about him, of course, but also about all the characters I find interesting :P.

If you want me to write about a certain character, just ask in a review! Maybe next one will be about Arya or Galbatorix, I haven't decided yet...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to MurtaghRocks, Unique Fantasiser and MarySLi for their reviews. Three reviews for the first chapter, I can't believe it! And, of course, to everyone who put this in Favourites and Alerts!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Scarred<strong>

Murtagh was once innocent. He was young, very young, and didn't care about wars, battles and kings.

He was just a boy who wanted to see his father.

He hadn't learned to fear Morzan yet, to stay away from him when he was drunk, like every sane person did.

But who could blame him? He was three years old…

Murtagh wanted a father, a man who took care of him and comforted him when he was scared.

He wanted something he could never have.

What future can a young boy have when his own father has tried to kill him?

The monster threw his sword at him. Maybe he didn't know what he was doing, but how can you forgive a man who tried to kill his son?

Murtagh never forgave him, never.

Pain was the first thing he could remember, and that beast was the one who had destroyed him.

He was scarred…scarred for life.

He lost the innocence he once had had and became cold, lonely and terrified. Terrified that someone would hurt him like that again.

His father and his mother had abandoned him…how was Murtagh supposed to survive all by himself?

But he did, although his life was even worse than he could have imagined.

Murtagh was scarred for life, and nobody could heal him.


	3. Silence

Hello! I just couldn't resist, I had to update! Today, our star will be our dear old Galby! I know, I hate him with all my heart, but he is interesting and I thought that I could show that "vulnerable" side of him. Still, I want Eragon to stab him with Brisingr and kill him :P.

I know this little story is...well...awfully short, but I hope it's at least acceptable.

**Disclaimer: **Well, I am not CP, so I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. If I did, I wouldn't be writing in a Fanfiction website, would I? I wouldn't write Fanfiction for my own novel, right?

Special thanks to: Vesper's Lullaby and MarySLi for reviewing! Feedback is highly appreciated, especially if you can help me improve! And, of course, thanks to everyone who reads or puts this in Favourites or Alerts!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

Jarnunvösk.

Thinking about her was even more painful than being stabbed by a knife.

Losing her, his best friend and faithful companion, had been the most terrible thing Galbatorix had had to endure.

No one knew what it was like…

The pain is unbearable; the world seems to vanish. You can't see, you can't think; nothing makes sense. A part of your mind dies, slowly falling into that feared darkness that is death. And then…

Silence.

Galbatorix remembered that awful silence after Jarnunvösk's death.

He remembered he had tried to find her, to talk to her; she couldn't be dead!

But she was, and he couldn't bring her back.

Then, there was hate.

He blamed the world for her death, and decided to take revenge.

Why didn't the pain stop?

_Jarnunvösk…why did you leave me?_


	4. Not lost

Hello! How are you today? I am really happy to post this! This little story here is about my favorite dragon, Thorn. Yes, I know...you asked me to do Arya and Angela, but I promise one of them will be next, I swear it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle, although I wish I did...

Thanks to NormalityIsNonexistant, Restrained Freedom , MarySLi, Apple Jaxx and DragongirlM for reviewing. Oh, my...I've never had so many reviews for one chapter, I think I'm going to faint. Thank you so, so much for it, guys!

So...I'll leave all with the story, and I hope you like it!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Not lost<strong>

Slavery.

That was the first word I learned, I think. That is what my Rider muttered to himself when I hatched. I did not know what it meant until I felt the chains inside my mind.

The king forced me to grow up with his magic. I still don't fully understand how that happened, and I don't know why he did it.

I hate this life. I hate being seen as a traitor when everything happened while I was just a hatchling. I did not choose this.

I can't stand living like this. It hurts to see my Rider suffer that much, always longing for a lost freedom.

He has lost hope, I think, and he sometimes wishes to give up, to stop fighting. But I tell him that is the fastest way out, that surrender is always easy. We have to keep going, keep struggling against these chains that attach us to the king.

I have faith, this battle is not lost for us yet; we will be free someday. Maybe not today, tomorrow or in ten years, but we will find a way to break our oaths.

We won't be remembered as heroes, people will never learn to trust us, but we know who we are. We know we are not evil.

I would love to be like Saphira, the blue dragon…she is free, and she can choose her fate.

My name is Thorn, and that is what I am. I am a thorn on my enemies' side.

I am a thorn on Galbatorix's side, and I won't give up until my Rider and I are free and the king, dead.

I swear I will not rest until he is buried deep.

I am a dragon, I cannot be enslaved.

I am free.


	5. Fools can be good leaders

Oh, my...sorry about the delay. Life and school got in the way and made me sad...fortunately, I could write this. So, I apologize for the waiting, I really wanted to update last week, but I had some problems. School ruins my life, I think.

Today, our star will be our favorite witch, Angela! You must know something, I'm not good at writing comedy, I'm terrible. So I brought a new perspective for Angela...I hope it's good and you all like it. I'm quite happy with the result...I think.

**Disclaimer: **Of course Inheritance Cycle is not mine! Who would think something like that?

Thanks to: Restrained Freedom, MarySLi and Apple Jaxx for reviewing. I feel so happy that you like these little things I write...Thank you so much!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fools can be good leaders<strong>_  
><em>

_Is this a frog or a toad?_

That's what Angela was wondering while staring at the animal in her hand. It was intriguing, an interesting question she had been asking to herself for a long time.

Solembum was sleeping on the floor, and he didn't open his eyes when she walked past him.

_Do toads really exist?_

Maybe that's why people thought she was crazy.

It's true, Angela was strange and scary sometimes, but she was wiser than many men. She was old, although she seemed to be in her twenties. The witch had plenty of secrets…she was a mystery.

Angela's eyes found that small bag she hadn't used in years. How many, exactly? She didn't remember. She touched the fabric, after leaving the frog in a safe place.

She had used those dragon bones to read someone's future, but only of those who were truly worth it. Only a woman had been brave enough…

Angela remembered her name was Selena. Poor girl…and awful future, she had. She wondered what had happened to her, if she was alive or not.

Then, there was Brom the Rider. That man definitely had a horrible life. It was funny, sometimes, but Angela felt a little sorry for him, doomed to succeed only in one thing and fail in everything else.

Was there someone with an interesting future out there? Someone who could become a hero and save Alagaësia?

A few days later, the witch found Eragon. He was meant to do great things, although he would suffer a lot in his life.

Angela knew he was the Rider, their hope. He was a fool, yes, an idiot and just a boy…but even fools can be good leaders when they have pure hearts.


	6. Alone

Hello, people! How are you today? I'm happy to post this chapter today, although I've studying the whole day for my History test tomorrow. I think I need holidays...

Today, our star will be our dear elf, Arya! Yes, I really wanted to write about her, she is quite interesting...I hope you all like this as much as you liked last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, Inheritance Cycle is not mine...

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, Unique Fantasiser, NormalityIsNonexistant and MarySLi for reviewing!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Alone<strong>

There is something strange in the air…they can feel it. The horses are nervous, they don't want to move. What is happening?

She clutches the egg in her hands; she has to protect it with her life, nothing is more important than that.

Arya knows something is going to happen, but she doesn't know what…

Faölin and Glenwing are beside her, protecting her and the egg. She feels safe, but she is wrong. They are not safe.

Something terrible is about to happen.

The arrows.

Glenwing falls, the first elf to die. Arya can't believe this; she can't believe she's lost her friend.

But then, Faölin draws his last breath, with an arrow piercing his heart.

_No! Faölin!_

Her companion…he can't be dead. He cannot be gone! How is this possible?

Arya wants to stop, to bury him, but she knows she has to run…she must save the egg.

The Urgals are following her, she can hear them. She is stronger than them; they do not stand a chance against the princess.

But she wasn't expecting the Shade.

Durza, the king's servant…the dark sorcerer she fears and hates.

_I cannot win this battle. But I must save the egg; the Varden need it. _

She manages to send it away, thinking of the old Rider Brom. He can find it, he will take it to the rebels.

Arya faints, but before falling into the blackness, she sees a face.

_Faölin. _

He smiles. Oh, how she misses that smile!

_I am alone now, by myself. You will not break me, Shade, I am stronger. _

_I am stronger than you are. You will never win. _

_I will do this; I will do this for Faölin. _

_You cannot win. _


	7. Not a hero

I'm so sorry! I really wanted to update, but life and school got in the way...then I got sick and I couldn't do it :( I'm so sorry...I'll try to update every week, but things are getting complicated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant and MarySLi for reviewing...and waiting, if you are still reading this.

Read, enjoy and review!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Not a hero<strong>_  
><em>

_A man has just cut his finger. _

Elva winced in pain when Eragon's curse acted. It was a strange feeling, and it got worse if she decided to ignore the person's suffering.

She felt everything.

Elva could feel every living thing in the Varden's camp, and could not live with herself anymore.

She was supposed to be a baby, a normal girl…she had not chosen this. The Dragon Rider had done it, although he didn't know what he was doing.

Elva did not want to blame him for what had happened, but it had been his fault, no one could say otherwise.

_A girl is heart-broken…the man she loves does not love her back. _

And Nasuada wanted her to stay that way.

That was probably what Elva hated the most. The rebel leader did not know what she was asking, she had no idea. The pain was unbearable; she did not want to stand it anymore.

_I don't want to live like this. I am not meant to protect the Varden. _

Elva would not sacrifice herself for everyone else; it was not fair.

_A man is scared of the war. _

_So am I. _

Elva hated battles. They just brought too much pain, too much suffering to her…

_I want to escape. _

She would wait for the Rider to free her from her curse, to fix the mistake he had made.

Elva was not a hero, and she did not want to be one.

_Never. _


	8. The one you love the most

Hi! Our protagonist today is Shruikan. We don't know much about him, so this is how I think he is, so I could be wrong. I believe he's not evil and that he doesn't love Galbatorix as a Rider...I think he feels like a slave, especially because he is forced to be with someone who isn't his true Rider. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, the Inheritance Cycle is not mine.

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant and MarySLi for their reviews and support. And, also, to everyone who reads and puts this in Favourites or Alerts!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The one you love the most<strong>

It is strange to think that you cannot remember the person you love the most. You know you love him, or her, but you can't even see their face in you mind, because you do not know how they looked like.

That is what happened to me.

My name is Shruikan, the black dragon.

I was once a hatchling, and I had a Rider. I do not remember his name or his face, but I do remember his voice. It was soothing, a marvellous sound to my ears, or at least that is what I think I know about him.

I had chosen him as my Rider, we were meant to be together. I was not mistaken when I chose him; I am sure about my decision. He was a true leader and had the purest heart of all the other Riders.

But good things are not forever.

_He _came and killed my Rider. I do not know how I managed to survive the pain, the sorrow, the sadness… I felt as if a part of my mind and soul had been ripped from me, slowly and painfully.

And then, when I was still mourning, _he _attached himself to me. That monster, the Shade, helped him, and they created a bond between us. The feeling was disgusting, almost cruel… I can remember it clearly. In the moment, I wish I had died when my Rider did.

I am now attached to _him_. I cannot even say his name. I hate him; I am the first dragon to hate his Rider.

But I did not choose him. I had chosen someone else, and _he _killed him, and took me as his dragon because his old companion had died.

I want _him_ dead, even though I will die with him.

But then I will see my Rider again. We will be together, and no one will tear us apart.

Never again.


	9. Saviour

Hello. You are probably wondering what happened to me, since I have not published in two weeks. Okay, let me explain. The first time, I was busy with school, so I couldn't update at that time. But a while ago something happened to my Internet connection, so it was impossible for me to access to this website. Fortunately, it is now fixed...partially, but at least I can publish something.

If you are still reading this, thank you all for waiting. I hope you can understand; I really wanted to update!

**Disclaimer: **Inheritance Cycle is not mine.

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, Armpit, NormalityIsNonexistant, fierce amity and MarySLi for reviewing! You, guys, are amazing! I hope you can forgive for not updating in so long...

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Saviour<strong>

_Storyteller. _

That was his title…just a simple storyteller, an old man who had seen much and told the young ones tales about better times. But that was it. He was nothing else.

But it wasn't always like that.

Once, he had been powerful. He had been stronger than many, and wiser than most. He had had a faithful partner, a friend…a dragon.

He had been a Dragon Rider.

Oh, but those times seemed so distant! They were over, and he was no one…he had lost much, probably everything, and would never be the same again.

_She _had died, the one he had loved the most. She had been murdered by the filthy traitors, the Forsworn, Galbatorix's followers.

Once, one of them had been like his brother. He had considered him his best friend, but the other one had betrayed him and joined the lunatic. And then, he had killed his dragon.

Saphira had died because of them, because of Morzan and Galbatorix and the other twelve. He swore to himself he would get revenge, and he was going to fulfil his promise.

He got his revenge, in the end. He killed them, one by one, and finally thought he was in peace. But he was doomed to lose everything he loved, so he lost his one love.

He lost Selena.

Her death almost destroyed him, but he managed to survive. He had to, for the sake of their child. Because he had a son to protect and guide, even though the boy would not know he was his father.

And when Eragon became a Dragon Rider and named his dragon Saphira, Brom felt happier than he had ever felt before. He knew there was hope; he knew that the Rider's age would return.

He died protecting him and his dragon, but he died happy. He died knowing he had done something to save his land, and to save his son.

He is now buried in Helgrind, in his diamond tomb, where he will rest until the world itself ends.

There lies Brom, a Dragon Rider, and a hero.

There lies one of the saviours of Alagaësia.

And he shall not be forgotten.


	10. Fighter

Hello! How are you today? Finally, and fortunately, my Internet connection has been fixed, so I can publish as usual. It took them long enought to fix it, right? Our star today will be our beloved Murtagh...I just had to write about him, he deserves it. I hope you all like this story!

**Disclaimer: **Of course the Inheritance Cycle is not mine! I could never create such an amazing character as Murtagh!

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, MarySLi and NormalityIsNonexistant, my three amazing reviewers.

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fighter<strong>_  
><em>

_I am not a monster!_

He wished to shout, to tell the world he was not what everyone thought he was. He wanted to be seen as a Rider, not as a murderer. He was not like Eragon, he would probably never be a leader like him, but he still could be a hero, a saviour.

He could still be the saviour of Alagaësia.

But no one thought he was just a slave, a puppet who tried to struggle against its master's chains. They all saw a killer, a traitor.

They all saw the son of Morzan.

But Murtagh was much more than that and he knew it.

_I have tried. I have fought against him, but I just could not win. _

He did not win, because the king was more powerful than him. But he still tried to free himself and Thorn from their chains…but they all thought he had gladly accepted Galbatorix's offer.

He had not! He had fought, but there are some battles that cannot be won.

Murtagh knew they hated him, because they thought he had betrayed them. And Eragon! His own brother wanted to kill him.

_He told me it would save many lives. How can he ask that from me? Why would I choose to save people that would never save me?_

The Varden would not do that for him, he was sure. And he would not do it for them.

_They do not understand!_

He had told them he was a slave, that Galbatorix had his True Name. He could not escape, even though he wished to do it with all his heart. He had not chosen that life, and neither had Thorn.

Why was it that hard for them to understand? Couldn't they help them?

_They would never help us. They do not care about us. _

And he had done so much for them… It was because of him that Eragon was alive, because of him that he was not in the hands of the Empire, just like he was now. He had saved them, and that is how they thanked him? Leaving him and his dragon in the castle to suffer a horrible fate?

_They hate me. _

But Murtagh had hope. He knew he would be free someday, that would escape from the king's chains, and he and Thorn would be able to choose their fate once more, to be the masters of their own lives.

They just had to wait. And he hoped, also, that Eragon would see how much he had tried, how much he had fought…and that he would finally understand he was not a traitor.

_Someday, somehow, you will see it, brother. _


	11. Traitor

Hi! This is some sort of companion for the previous story, "Fighter", which is about Murtagh. This one is about Eragon. I have to explain something, first:

I do not agree with Eragon in Eldest and Brisingr, since he considers Murtagh as a traitor when he is not. This story is something like a mixture of his feelings with some of my ideas about how he actually feels. I wanted to show that he does not hate Murtagh, but that he can't fully believe him either, so he doesn't really know what to do. I hope you like it! I don't, but well...writes don't like everything they write, right?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to EminenBitches, Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant and MarySLi for reviewing!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Traitor<strong>

Eragon Shadeslayer had never felt so sad in all his life.

The Varden had won, yes, but he had lost. He had lost so much in the Battle of the Burning Plains that he felt like it had not been a victory at all…at least not for him.

He felt sad for those who had died, for the ones that had lost someone they loved. He felt angry at Galbatorix for destroying other's lives, and he felt a little happy for recovering his cousin Roran.

But he felt betrayed.

_How could he have done something like this?_

He could not believe what Murtagh had done. He was a servant of the Empire, an enemy…a monster. He had become his own father.

While he stared at his old friend's face, he did not see the young man he had met in Helgrind. Instead, he saw Morzan, the monster, the traitor who had killed so many Dragon Riders.

Murtagh said he was a slave, that he had not chosen that life. Eragon did not know if he believed him or not.

He wanted to believe him, to think he was innocent and that he was still good. But he was not sure if that was true. Murtagh had killed Hrothgar and had enjoyed causing Eragon pain. He liked the power he had now, because he felt he could finally strike back and get his revenge of a world that had never been kind to him.

Somehow, Eragon wanted to understand this.

He did not know how Murtagh felt, but now he shared his burden as well, for the Red Rider had told him he was also the son of Morzan.

At first, Eragon did not believe him, because it could not be true.

_But it is true. I am like him; we are equals, brothers…_

They were brothers.

The war kept them apart and forced them to be enemies. It was not right. Eragon did not want to kill Murtagh; he could not kill his own brother. And he hated that situation.

_I shall kill Galbatorix and free him. _

They were just victims, two brothers forced to fight against each other, manipulated by those who fought for power.

_I will help him. But if I can't…I will have to kill him. _

He hoped he would not have to do that.

_I am sorry, Murtagh. _


	12. Fear

Hi! Uhm...sorry about not publishing in two weeks. School was driving me crazy, but I only have two final exams left, and then I'm free! Fortunately, I will be on holidays soon...I really need them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant and MarySLi for reviewing!

By the way, has any of you started reading _Inheritance_? If you have, tell me if it's good, but no spoilers, please...I will have to wait a while to read it, so just tell me if the book is !

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Fear<strong>

Glaedr was not used to be afraid. He was very old and wise, and not many things could frighten him.

Still, during the battle against the small red dragon, he felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

Fear.

He did not fear for himself, because he knew he was better than Thorn, but he feared for Oromis, his partner. Although the Old Rider was strong and wise, the Red Rider was younger and was full of anger and hate.

_Please, Oromis, be careful. _

Glaedr never thought he would lose that battle.

When he felt _Zar'roc _piercing the body of his beloved Rider, he felt the most terrible pain he had ever felt. He did not know how long he could stand it, but he didn't care. He knew he had to save him. The golden dragon tried, he tried as hard as he could to save Oromis. But he failed…his Rider died.

_Gone!_

Glaedr had never been alone in all his life, and now, for the first time, there was no one else in the world with him. He was on his own and nobody could bring Oromis back.

And then…he himself died, but his mind lived on in his Eldunarí. The dragon hated the feeling. He couldn't move, he couldn't see…he could only feel the pain.

When Kialandí and Formora had cut his leg off, he had felt pain, but this was much worse. The loneliness, the despair, the anger…it was all too much for him.

He hated Murtagh and Thorn, he hated Galbatorix, and he hated the entire world for taking Oromis away from him. But Glaedr knew he would survive, because he had to.

He had to help Eragon and Saphira to defeat the king and avenge his Oromis.

_I will do it for you, my Rider. _


	13. Hero

Hi! Sorry about the long waiting...these last weekends have been quite strange, so I had no time to update "Tales of Alagaësia". Sorry again!

Our star today is Roran! He is quite an amazing character, right? He has such an interesting story...I hope I wrote him well.

**Disclaimer: **Of course I don't own the Inheritance Cycle! Who would think that?

Thanks to NormalityIsNonexistant, the ticking clock, Squidcats, EmeraldFire512, Restrained Freedom, Silvertongue90, MarySLi and Vanilla Cookie. 54 reviews! Thank you so much!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

Heroes are not always strong knights, with powerful swords and shining armours. Sometimes, they are normal people, commoners, who are brave enough to fight for what they think it's right.

Even a young farmer from Carvahall can be one of them.

Roran Stronghammer was a hero, a legend in Alagaësia. But before he became one, he was a farm boy, a man who did not want to join the terrible war between the Varden and the Empire.

Sadly, he had no choice but to do so.

When the woman he loved, Katrina, was kidnapped by the Ra'zac, he went after her, but not alone. The entire village followed him, after he had convinced them that war would reach them and they would not be safe.

In that moment, he became a leader for those people.

Roran had never wanted to be great, to be famous. He never thought he would actually be one of the most important heroes of Alagaësia. He went into battle for the first time and killed men for the first time, too. He hated it, but he knew it had to be done.

With the help of his cousin, Eragon, he saved Katrina and killed the Ra'zac. He had done it…he had become her saviour, and that was all that mattered.

During the many battles with the Varden, Roran began to be respected and loved by many. He was admired and many soldiers wanted to be like him.

He had gone from farmer, to hero.

But even though he felt good with himself, he did not like it very much. He had never asked for it and did not truly want to be one of the saviours of Alagaësia. Roran thought it was too much for him, that he could not bear the pressure.

But the thought of Katrina and his unborn child gave him the strength he needed.

He was fighting for them. He was fighting to give his family a place with no cruelty and fear, a better world to live in.

And Roran Stronghammer would never, never, give in.


	14. White rose

Hi!

So...this story here is quite strange. Do you all remember that, in _Brisingr__, _Arya said that the only nice thing someone had done for her in Gil'ead, while she was imprisoned, was leaving her a white rose? Well, I decided to write something about the soldier who left her that rose. I have no idea if this is exactly the reason why the man left the flower in her cell, but I had a good time imagining why someone would do that for a prisoner. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. If I did, I would have changed some things from _Inheritance_...

Thanks to the ticking clock, EmeraldFire512, MarySLi, Restrained Freedom, Franny Mika and NormalityIsNonexistant. Thank you so, so much!

To answer Franny Mika's review: yes, English is my second language, I speak Spanish. Thank you, of course! And I'm planning to write about Nasuada, although I don't know when. I promise I will do one for her, I promise! Thank you!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>White rose<strong>

He did not know who the woman was. He did not know why she was there, what she had done to be imprisoned by the cruel Shade.

He knew he was not supposed to do so, but he felt pity for her. After all, she was just a young woman who did not deserve such a fate.

He had seen what the other soldiers did to her and he could not believe she was still alive. Someone had told him she was no human, that she was an elf from Du Weldenvarden and had carried the dragon egg.

_Poor girl, she is so far from her home. _

He felt terrible for having to do those horrible things to her, but knew he had no choice. The Shade would kill his family if he did not obey.

The elf reminded him of his own daughter. She was also beautiful and had long, black hair and dark eyes. Maybe that is why he felt so bad for her, because he thought he was torturing his own daughter.

One day, he left a white rose in her cell. He thought that perhaps it would make her feel a little better. His daughter loved white roses, they were her favourite flowers.

When the Dragon Rider rescued the elf, he smiled. At least she was safe and would be taken care of.

That same day, he promised to himself he would help the other prisoners, for they did not deserve such punishments.

_Perhaps I will be killed, but it will be worth it. _

Without even knowing it himself, the soldier became a hero for the ones he saved.


	15. The Mourning Sage

Merry Christmas! :D How are you today? I have a huge writer's block, really...I hate them, so I don't know how this story turned out. I hope you like it! Oromis was one of my favourite characters, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to xpearlx, Restrained Freedom, Beta5200, NormalityIsNonexistant, MarySLi and Silvertongue90!

Answering xpearlx's review:

Thank you so much! I will try to write about them...well, here you have Oromis! I hope you like it! You have no idea how much your review meant to me :) Thanks!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The Mo<strong>**urning Sage**_  
><em>

_The Mourning Sage. _

That is what he was called; he, who had once been great among the Riders, was now a cripple…and all because of the Forsworn.

Oromis remembered very well the day when the city of Ilirea fell. He remembered they had tried to escape to Du Weldenvarden, but those two had caught him and his dragon, Glaedr.

Kialandí and Formora, both elves he had once trained, betrayed him. Oromis wouldn't have thought that two of his own race would do something like that…he never understood why they allied with Galbatorix.

He remembered the pain he felt when Kialandí's spell crippled him. At first, he didn't understand what had happened, but he realised he couldn't use his magic anymore. Glaedr saved him, since he fought alone against those traitors, because Oromis could not help his beloved partner.

He never forgot when Formora cut Glaedr's leg off, for the pain had been too great. They both screamed, they both cried…it was as if the elf had wounded the old Master as well, and not just the dragon.

But they survived and hid in Du Weldenvarden, and Oromis realised they could not help the others. They wouldn't survive if they faced the Wyrdfell, for they were too weak, and the traitors were abnormally strong thanks to Galbatorix's magic.

So they remained in Du Weldenvarden for many years, waiting for a new hope, for the one that would restore the greatness of the Dragon Riders. And during that time, Oromis felt useless. He wanted to help, he wanted to do something instead of hiding…he tried to find Galbatorix's true name and also a way to heal himself, so he would be able to fight again. But he failed.

He knew he would die soon, but he hoped he would live to see at least one new Rider, and that he could teach him as much as he could.

While flying to Gil'ead, he thought he had done a good job with Eragon and Saphira. They were prepared to fight, and he hoped they would win and live to see a new Alagaësia. Oromis knew he would die before seeing it…

He was killed in the city by the traitor Galbatorix, using Murtagh's sword and hand. He left Glaedr alone in that cruel world, but he knew his dragon would survive, that would train the new Riders and help the Varden.

_Good luck, my friend. _

And so passed Oromis, the Mourning Sage. He shall not be forgotten.


	16. Tears

Hello! Happy New Year to everyone! A bit late, yes...well, sorry about that. I just got really, really excited with a new book I had and couldn't stop reading. But today I brought a story about Selena! Isn't she awesome? I love her, her story is just so sad... I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm not CP, so the Inheritance Cycle is not mine.

Thanks to Isilarma, NormalityIsNonexistant, MarySLi, Restrained Freedom and Beta5200! Thank you so much! Wow, 72 reviews...I can't believe it! Thank you!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Tears<strong>

Selena doesn't know what to do. She is scared, very scared, and doesn't know how to act.

She stares at Murtagh's face while he sleeps; he looks pale, too pale and she is worried about him. Her eyes are wet with tears, because she fears for his life…and for hers as well.

Selena touches his son's face lightly, fearing to wake him up. He has to sleep, after everything he has been through. She cannot believe what Morzan did to him…she hates him, she hates him so much she wants to rip his heart out of his chest and feed it to the dogs, to punish him for what he did to Murtagh.

The child is still sleeping, with his eyes moving behind his lids. Selena wonders what he is dreaming of…maybe he is free in his dreams, his father is not there to hurt him and he can live a happy life. She wishes that could be true.

But something else troubles her, something that she was not expecting.

Selena is pregnant, but the child is not Morzan's. Her son's father is Brom, she knows it. What is she going to do? She wants to run away, leave that terrible place and never come back, but that would mean abandoning Murtagh there.

She can't do that, he is her son! Her first child…she can't just abandon him there, he doesn't deserve it. But she has to go away, for the sake of the other one.

Selena thinks, while strokes Murtagh's cheek with soft fingers. Poor boy…he is three years old and he has already experienced the violence of the world. She cries when she remembers that.

Maybe there is a solution, she thinks. She will run to Carvahall and have her son there, and then she will leave him under her brother's care. It pains her to do that, but it has to be done. Selena knows she cannot take Murtagh with her; Morzan would find him somehow and kill him, and she won't risk his life like that.

Yes, it has to be that way. There is no other option.

_He will suffer, but he will be strong enough to survive. _

She is crying now. Sometimes, Selena hates her life, but she knows she can't change it…

"I am sorry, child," she whispers, still stroking her son's face. "It is the only way."

She kisses his forehead; one of her tears falls from her cheek to his and lingers there, glistening with the sunlight. Selena doesn't wipe it away.

With one last look, she opens the door and runs, leaving her sleeping son behind, trapped in that dark castle.

Somehow, in her heart, Selena knows he will survive.


	17. Why?

Hi!

Sorry about the delay... I have to blame my books this time. "A Song of Ice and Fire" can become addictive, and it's quite hard to read it while, at the same time, you're reading "Pride and Prejudice" and re-reading "Harry Potter". I need to stop doing that... And then, yesterday I wanted to finish this, but I was dragged into a mall to buy a shower; who would say that buying one would take four hours?

Sorry about the rambling...I will just shut up now. This story is...well, I don't know if I like it or not. I hope you do!

**Disclaimer: **The Inheritance Cycle is not mine.

Thanks to: Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant, MarySLi, Beta5200, ExA-mazing and Silvertongue90. Wow, 78 reviews! Thank you so much, guys! You are the best!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Why?<strong>

He was friend, a very dear friend. We were companions, always fighting together to keep Alagaësia safe… I thought he was on our side.

I was wrong, I think.

Is there something worse than being betrayed by the one you thought was your best friend? What can be worse than watching the one you trusted the most kill your companions?

I wonder what made Kialandí do that…

How did Galbatorix convince him to fight against us? What golden lies did he whisper into my friend's ears to make him believe? I thought elves were stronger than humans, but now I know we can be easily fooled, just like every other creature.

We were friends in Du Weldenvarden, before we became Riders. I have known him for many years...well, I thought I knew him. I guess I didn't.

I watch him as he kills one of my fellow Riders. My dragon tries to comfort me, while he stares at Kialandí's beast.

_They will be defeated. He is no longer the elf you knew, Arva, _he says. _Now he is just a filthy traitor, just like the Black One. _

I know he is right, of course he is! But I can't think of Kialandí like that…not after everything we have been through together. I see Formora with him, as well. She is always around him, with her brown beast. I wonder why she betrayed us and if Kialandí was the one who dragged her into that.

_It has to be done, _my dragon whispers. _We will have to kill them. They are not our friends anymore. _

I know I have to, if I want to save the others. He has to be stopped.

"Stop this madness, Kialandí!" I shout, drawing _Támerlein. _"Surrender now and I will spare your life!"

He just looks at me, grinning.

"You can't defeat me now; I am stronger than you are, Arva," he says. ". You don't stand a chance against me."

Somehow, I know he is right.

_Where is Naudra? Is she safe? _

My sister is here. I wonder if she's alive and if she could escape… I hope she could leave Ilirea and return to Du Weldenvarden.

I feel Kialandí's sword piercing my chest. The pain is too strong…the world begins to fade before my eyes.

"Why?" I manage to ask ". Why have you done this?"

But he never answered.

My dragon crashes against the ground and breaks his neck; I feel the life leaving him, slowly and painfully. Nuadra sees me and runs towards me, with tears in her eyes.

"Take this," I whisper and hand her my sword ". Run, leave this place and never look back. Be safe, sister."

The last thing I see before the world fades is my sister's face. I hope she manages to escape; she cannot die here, like me…she deserves to live.

_Goodbye, Nuadra. I will meet my partner of mind and heart and be with him forever. Death isn't as bad as it sounds, after all. _

_Why have you done this, Kialandí? Why have you betrayed me?  
><em>


	18. Sometimes

Oh, I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to write lately, so I'm really sorry I couldn't update :S Sorry! But I have good news! Finally, I got enough inspiration to write about Nasuada! I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm not CP and I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to: Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant, ExA-mazing, Beta5200, Dellboi, BrightWatcher, MarySLi and Silvertongue90. Seriously? 88 reviews? I think I'm going to faint...Thank you so much!

To answer Dellboi's review:

Oh, thank you so much! I'm so happy you like them! Just one little thing...I'm a girl, not a guy :P But thanks again for your lovely review! I'm so glad you think I'm a good authoress :D

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes<strong>

Sometimes, Nasuada thinks she cannot do it. Sometimes, when she is alone at night, too worried to sleep, she thinks she will not succeed.

The Empire is too strong and she believes Galbatorix could crush the Varden in a second. Those are the moments when Nasuada feels young. She knows she is nothing more than a girl, a girl who tries to act and think like a man, like a strong and experienced warrior. She is sure she is nothing like that…and that is when she thinks she cannot do it.

Nasuada wonders if the Varden know this. Do they think that too? Do they all believe she is not old enough? Do they think her weak?

_Yes, they do. _

Maybe she should let someone else lead. Jörmundur or King Orrin could do it. They could do the things she cannot and lead the Varden to victory.

Nasuada is not Ajihad and she knows this. He was strong and brave, while she is just a young girl who tries to be a leader.

_I am failing, I know it. This is too much for me. _

But she cannot give up. The Varden need her, Eragon and Saphira need her. She must stay strong for them, she has to hold on.

_I will do it. I can do this. _

She will make her father feel proud of who she is; she will make the whole world respect her. Nasuada will prove them she can be what Ajihad was, despite how young she is.

She will make mistakes; she will lose battles and, maybe, her own life. She knows this, but she will not give up…she will fight until the very end. She will fight for freedom, for justice and to make the world a better place to live in, for her and for everyone.

Sometimes, Nasuada thinks she cannot do it. But then, she reminds herself what she is fighting for and tells herself to be strong. She will do it and they will win this war.

Sometimes, Nasuada knows she can do it.


	19. Waiting

Hi! Uhm...sorry about not updating in so long. You can blame the HUGE writer's block I had, probably the worst. I sat in fron of my computer and NOTHING would come out! And then I got so engaged in reading "A Storm of Swords" that I just couldn't drop the book...

Today is my last day of freedom, people. Yes, tomorrow I will go back to the torture of school, teachers and homework. It's my last year, so it shouldn't be so terrible, but I really don't want to go back there!

Well, today our star is...the green dragon! Fírnen, you could call him, but this is BEFORE he becomes Fírnen and knows Arya. This happens while he is still an egg. I have no idea if dragons can actually feel something when they're in their eggs, but I had fun pretending they could. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Really, if I were CP, _Inheritance _would have been much different. But, alas, I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Special thanks to: Beta5200, NormalityIsNonexistant, ExA-mazing, Restrained Freedom, Silvertongue90 and MarySLi for their amazing reviews. 94...I'm so close to 100! Gods, thank you so, so much, readers! You are the best :)

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Waiting<strong>

He waits.

Someday, his partner will arrive and will free him from this cage. And when he does, he will be a full dragon and he will be his Rider. Someday, it will happen.

He has been waiting for more than a hundred years; he can wait a little more. But he feels so alone in that eternal darkness…he just wants to spread his tiny wings and fly. He wants his Rider and he wants his brothers.

The green dragon knows what has happened, even though he hasn't hatched yet. He heard the screams of his dying brothers and sisters a hundred years ago, during the Fall of the Dragon Riders. He knows that only three eggs survived and were taken by the Black One and his slave dragon. Sometimes, he remembers the screams he hear a long time ago and wishes to leave his little prison and avenge them. He just has to wait.

The Black One often speaks to him. He says he wants him to hatch, that he will find this Rider soon. The small green dragon doesn't want a Rider under his service, he wants to be free. He hates him, even though he has never seen his face. But he hates his voice and the things he says.

The little green dragon knows that he is alone now, for his two brothers have hatched. He could feel them before, stirring in their eggs. But, suddenly, one of them was gone. The female, he knew. And not long after that, the other also left, and he was alone.

He doesn't like being alone. He wants his brothers and, most of all, he wants his Rider. He wishes to be attached to him or her, to feel his thoughts and emotions through their bond. And, more than anything, he longs to talk to him, to hear his Rider's voice for the first time, instead of the Black One's.

Many times the traitor brought him people, to see if he hatched. The green dragon didn't want them. They were all craven, selfish and evil, so he didn't choose them. He wants someone brave, strong, honest and with a good heart to be his Rider.

The little green dragon waits, patiently, for his partner to appear. He knows it will happen, but he doesn't know when.

He just waits.


	20. Blood Wolf

Hello, everyone! Sorry...school is awfully time consuming, especially when teachers go crazy and start giving you homework and putting tests whenever they can. But, well...here I am!

And, after a long waiting, I could finally write about Blödhgarm! Somehow, the inspiration got to me, so I thank my Muse for that... I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **Seriously? Can anyone think I'm CP? Well, I'm not! And I don't own the Inheritance Cycle (sadly).

Thanks to: the ticking clock, Restrained Freedom, NormalityIsNonexistant, ExA, MarySLi, Beta5200 and Apple Jaxx. 101 reviews...*faints*. Thank you so, so much! Wow, I almost threw a party when I saw I had 101 reviews! You are the best, guys, really :D

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Blood Wolf<strong>

Once, in Du Weldenvarden, there was a young elf. His hair was black as midnight and his eyes were a deep green, just like his mother's.

The elf was a very talented magician, one of the best his masters had seen. They trained him in the art of magic and he became very powerful, even better than his mother, who had also been an extremely good sorceress of great beauty. He studied hard and learned the secrets of magic, but that was not enough for him.

There was something that fascinated him that was not related to what he had learned. He loved the forest and all its creatures: the silent wolves, the powerful eagles and the beautiful lynxes. He sometimes sat on the branches of the mighty trees and watched the animals below; he thought he could spend days there, simply observing the wonders of nature.

Elves loved beauty in all its forms and did everything they can to be beautiful. He had seen some of his brothers and sisters who had altered their appearance to become something different, to be similar to the animals they have watched. Some had sharp teeth and some others looked like trees…and he realized he wanted that for himself too.

His mother had once told him he would be great, that he would not be just a normal elf. Perhaps she was right, after all.

He started with the eyes. He slowly changed the green and turned it into yellow, the same color he had seen in the eagle's eyes. At first, he thought it was strange, but then realized how much he liked it.

Then, he remembered the black wolf he had seen once and decided to copy his fur. It was an odd feeling when the hair grew and covered his pale skin, but when he finished, he loved it.

Some time later, he decided to add the lynx's ears, claws and teeth. By then, he did not look like an elf anymore, but he thought it was strangely fitting.

His mother Ildrid had named him Blödhgarm, as if she had known what he would become in the future.

_Blood Wolf_, she had named him. And a wolf he was.


	21. Heart

I know you all must probably hate me right now, but I can tell you why I've been absent all this time. There was a terrible storm almost two months ago that destroyed a great part of the city I live in and, also, my Internet connection. Fortunately, nothing worse happened. But the company didn't fix it until today, so now it's the first time in two months I am able to publish something. I am terribly sorry and I understand if you don't want to read my stories anymore...I promise it won't happen again.

**Disclaimer: **No, Inheritance Cycle is not mine.

Thanks to Restrained Freedom, ExA-mazing, MarySLi, NormalityIsNonexistent, Beta5200 and Silvertongue90. Sorry for not updating in so long, but thanks for reading! :)

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Heart<strong>

One hundred years is a very long time, an extremely long time to wait for something to happen, like we all do. We wait, hoping that one day someone will come and free us from our prison, that someone will help us.

We want to help; we want to do something for those who fight. Because we know somebody out there must be trying to defeat him, to bring that madman down and establish a good government. We wonder if they are winning or not, we wonder who they are and for how long they have been fighting.

We fought once, but we weren't strong enough to win. They were more powerful because the traitor gave them powers that we could never hope to have. Thirteen managed to destroy us all, but our souls survived. And now we live here, hidden, buried, locked in our small cells, alone and forgotten by all.

We were great dragons once, some old and some young, who had Riders and partners. I had a Rider…his name was Briam. I remember his voice and his sad-looking eyes. They were a deep brown, just like my scales.

He was killed, but I cannot recall by whom. There were so many dead friends there, so many empty-eyed dragons who lay, staring at the sky. Those are the kind of things you cannot forget, no matter how long you live.

And I have lived long, too long I think. I should have died when he did, but I didn't. I survived and now I am here, waiting for someone to come and save me.

I don't like this. I am alone in this eternal darkness with only my thoughts to keep my sane…but I feel lost, weak. I don't feel I'm a dragon anymore. What kind of dragon needs someone to rescue him? What kind of dragon has no claws to defend himself? What kind of dragon fails to protect his own Rider?

I failed. I failed him, I failed my partners, and I failed my brothers and sisters who were killed in Ilirea.

Maybe I do deserve this, after all. Perhaps I am meant to be locked here in my own heart of hearts, with no one to keep me away from insanity.

But still, I wait.


	22. The sad tale of Formora and Kialandí

Hi! How are you, readers? I'm fine, although a little tired after a crazy week. And the next one will be worse, I think...tests, classes and all those things I hate so much. So, sorry about the delay.

Today, the story is a little different. The format is kind of weird, you'll see why. I wanted to write something a little more original than my usual sad and emotional little tales, so I hope you like it! As you can see, it will be about my two favorite elven Riders, Kialandí and Formora. Yes, I like some of the Forsworn, I know I'm weird. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I were CP! But I'm not, so I guess I'll just have to say I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to: ExA-mazing, Beta5200, MarySLi, Restrained Freedom and NormalityIsNonexistant for their reviews and support. Really, you keep me writing, guys. Thank you!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The sad tale of Formora and Kialandí<strong>

Come! Come closer, all of you! Sit, and listen. Listen to the story I will tell, listen to the tale I brought tonight, a tale about love and sadness, and friendship and betrayal. Pay attention to this old man, because you will hear something nobody who still lives has heard. A tale about two Dragon Riders who made the wrong choice, about two elves that traveled through a road we must never take.

Listen, all of you, to the tale of Formora and Kialandí.

Once, in Du Weldenvarden, there were two elves. One, Formora, became the Rider of a brown dragon that hatched for her when she was twenty years old. The other, Kialandí, had a purple one. Their names are not known, because they were forgotten many years ago and no one will speak them again.

They learned with the Dragon Riders, together, and turned into powerful and fierce warriors, two of the best of the order. And they loved each other, as much as the moon loves the stars that keep her company at night. It was rare to see one without the other, because they were never apart. They felt incomplete when they were not together and their power was even greater when they fought side by side.

But they were greedy. They wanted to be famous, recognized, not just another name in the long lists of Dragon Riders. They longed to make a difference in this world.

So, one day, they made a choice, but they chose wrong. They betrayed their friends, their brothers, their masters. They joined the Mad Rider and his red partner and, along with ten other companions, killed the other Riders.

No one knows what madness drove those two to do that. No one knows what golden lies the Mad Rider whispered into their ears, but they became monsters, traitors. They became the enemy.

In the end, they got the power they wanted so much, but longed for more. Nothing was enough for them. Something had changed in them.

They forgot themselves, lost their heart in their desire for power and fame. They even forgot their love. Who would have thought that they would end the way they did? And that, my friends, is the saddest part of our story.

Formora and Kialandí killed each other one night. They destroyed one another with their magic, the same magic they had once used to love and make beautiful things. Their companions found their broken bodies, laying one next to the other, their eyes open and fixed on the sky. Their dragons died that same night as well.

Now listen, for what I will say is something you have to remember. Power can destroy you if you don't handle it correctly, like these two did. Take care with fame and greatness because, once you have some, you will always want more and will forget who you are. Remember the two elves that made the wrong choice and paid the highest price for their mistake.

Remember, all of you, the sad tale of Formora and Kialandí.


	23. The father and the son

Sorry! These last few weeks have been crazy...and I also got a block that wouldn't let me write. Fortunately, I just finished this story! :D

Since last one was different, this one is, as well. I kinda like it...I hope you do, too!

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I'm not CP, so I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to: Restrained Freedom, Beta5200, NormalityIsNonexistent, ExA-mazing, MarySLi and Silvertongue90 for your reviews! :D

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>The father and the son<strong>

The father looked at his son and asked:

"Do you know the story about Vrael, the last leader of the Dragon Riders?"

The boy turned his head to stare at his father, and said that he didn't. In fact, he had never heard of this Vrael.

"He was the last leader of the Riders, before Galbatorix killed him", answered the father, grabbing one of his old books and opening it. "He was brave, child, the bravest of them all, and also the wisest. The others chose him to be their leader because they knew he had a good heart and was very powerful, too."

"Really?" asked the boy.

"Yes. Do you want to hear his story?" asked the father.

"Of course!" answered the son, smiling at the older man.

The father looked at the book and read:

"Vrael was the last leader of the Dragon Riders. His dragon was called Umaroth, and was as white as the snow that fell in winter. His sword was also white, and he had named it _Islingr_, or _Light-Bringer. _

He was kind and patient with the Riders who were still learning, because he remembered he had been like them once: curious and decided to become to best of them all. Vrael was also very powerful, and could easily defeat the other Riders. Umaroth, too, was thr strongest dragon, and the biggest, too. It was told that he was bigger than any other.

He ruled in peace for many years, until something terrible happened."

"What?" shouted his son. The father saw he had tears in his eyes. "What happened to Vrael and Umaroth, father?"

"The Forsworn killed his fellow Riders, but Vrael survived and faced Galbatorix in battle. He defeated the traitor, but hesitated to kill him, and so the Black Rider wounded him. Vrael and Umaroth fled to the Utgard Mountain to regain their strength.

But it was too late for them."

His son looked horrified. The father looked at him and whispered:

"I can stop, if you want. We don't have to read this."

"No! Keep going!" he shouted. "I'm as brave as Vrael, I promise."

The man continued reading:

"Galbatorix found them. And, since Vrael was still weak, he killed him. Umaroth died with him and, that day, the Riders were lost forever."

"That is terrible. I can't believe something like that happened", his son looked at him with his big, green eyes. "But how do you know that, father?"

The man remained silent for a few moments, until he spoke. The boy thought his voice sounded strange, sad:

"I was one of them, my boy", he answered. "I was a Rider too. They killed my dragon, but I escaped and came here. I changed my name, my looks and the brave Dragon Rider died."

"And what was your name before?" asked the child.

"Briam", answered his father. "That was my name."

The man stood up and put the book back on its shelf. On the cover, there was the drawing of a huge, green dragon. Its scales shone in dark, just like the ones that had belonged to his old friend.


	24. Her

Hi! :D Since I'm leaving tomorrow, I decided to publish. I'll come back in two weeks, so I won't be updating for a while, sorry :(

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Inheritance Cycle.

Thanks to: Beta5200, ExA-mazing, Silvertongue90, MarySLi. Thank you so much guys!

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Her<strong>

Why her?

He kept asking himself that question, never finding an answer. There were many women out there…so, why her? Why did he have to choose the only one who couldn't love him back? Why?

She was beautiful, yes, stunning, actually, with her dark skin and brown eyes. But it wasn't just her beauty. It was much more than that. She was strong, smart and powerful. She knew what had to be done and had the gift of making people respect her, love her and follow her commands.

She had managed to make him feel good with who he was, back in Farthen-Dûr, when her father had locked him in a cell because he had refused to have his mind entered by the Twins. She had made him see he wasn't like him.

He thought that, back then, perhaps he could have loved her freely. After the war, when a new king sat on the throne and Alagaësia were in peace, they could have started a life together, a family, a something he had always wanted. She had seemed interested and he hoped that it would happen.

But it didn't.

The Twins took him to Urû'baen and he became a slave. And she cursed him, hated him for what he had done. She became the leader of the rebels and, at that moment, everything he had dreamed of became impossible.

But she was there, in the Hall of the Soothsayer, being tortured daily by the king…and himself. He hated every second of it and couldn't stand watching her scream and cry in pain because of the things he did to her, but there was no other choice. He couldn't escape, not while the king had his true name, and he couldn't help her either.

He had kidnapped her, brought her to Urû'baen and tortured her. And he loved her. Life enjoyed playing jokes on people like him, he thought, people that hadn't had the chance to enjoy happiness for a long time. Because everything he had loved had been taken away from him: his mother, his friend, his freedom, his mind…everything.

But he had her. She was a prisoner, just like him, and understood what he had gone through. She knew. And she listened to him when he went to see her, heard his apologies, his stories. She shared his tears, his sadness, and his hate. They were alike. They were the same.

But she couldn't love him. She represented freedom, justice, goodness, and he was death, slavery and evil. They were meant to be apart, never together.

He wondered if, someday, things would change, if he would be able to have her, love her, touch her…he wondered if she would accept it, if she would love him back. Maybe, someday, it would happen.

But, until then, they would have to wait…and hope.


	25. Regret

I'm a terrible person...I know.

These last few weeks have been terrible, really. My life was chaotic, people, that's why I couldn't post any new chapters. I'm truly sorry and I promise I won't take this long to update again. I promise.

**Disclaimer: **Inheritance Cycle isn't mine.

Thanks to: Elemental Dragon Slayer, Restrained Freedom, Beta5200, MarySLi, Silvertonge90 and me for reviewing!

To answer me's review:

I did like what you wrote! But when I wrote "Waiting", I wanted to focus just on that, on the waiting. I will write, soon I hope, another story about Fírnen, but that will be entirely focused on his relationship with Arya and all that. Still, thanks for taking the time to write that! I really liked it, and I think I will use it in the following one. Thanks!

Since I love writing about the Forsworn, this story is about one of them, Enduriel. Yes, he is a real Forsworn, but I made up a story for him...I hope you like it! And I hope you're still reading this...

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Regret<strong>

His name was Enduriel.

He had a dragon, a big green creature, who was his closest friend and most faithful companion. He loved him even more than his own life, and promised to protect him even if he had to die trying.

But Enduriel had a problem. He wasn't very smart…in fact, his own dragon was more cunning than he was. This caused him a lot of trouble, for he was very easy to manipulate, and the other Riders took advantage of that.

Enduriel had a good heart and hated hurting people. He wanted to live in a peaceful world, with no wars and hate…he did his best to achieve that, but failed.

Unfortunately for Enduriel, his dragon had other plans.

He made him join the others, the twelve Riders who followed Galbatorix, the one who had lost his dragon and then gone mad. He whispered the same lies they had told him and convinced Enduriel to betray his brothers and sisters.

_It is the wise thing to do, _he said. _They will give us power, even more than the old and fat Masters we have to follow here. We must join them, Enduriel. _

_But what if they're wrong? _

Enduriel couldn't stop asking himself that question. What if the twelve Riders were wrong? What if it was bad?

He had never wanted to hurt anyone, and neither desired to betray his brothers. They were like his family, the only place where he felt accepted and cared for. But he couldn't doubt his own dragon, could he? He was his friend, his closest companion…he obviously wanted what was best for both of them, right?

Still, Enduriel felt like he was doing the wrong thing when he joined them.

And, when Galbatorix and Morzan decided to attack Ilirea and kill the others, he told his friend they had to leave them. They couldn't do that! It was a terrible thing to kill his brothers and sisters, the ones who had taught them everything they knew, the ones who had trusted them with their lives…

_Don't be such a fool, Enduriel, _his dragon told him. _They don't care about us. The only thing that matters to those old and corrupted monsters is power…power to rule above us all and kill us if we ever decided to rebel against them. _

_But what if we're wrong? They were always good to us, _Enduriel said.

He had to kill them, even when he didn't want to. They forced him to do so, but he was convinced that what he was doing was terrible. They didn't deserve to die, not when they had been such good masters.

Enduriel died some years later, killed by one of his fellow Riders, Brom. He asked, before striking the final blow, why he had betrayed them all, why he had killed innocent Riders who didn't deserve it…and Enduriel couldn't answer.

Even until the very last moment, he regretted everything he had done.


End file.
